


Selfish

by beewithaflowercrown



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hanging out and being raging bisexuals, Just a fluffy friend fic between Hansi and Wendla, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewithaflowercrown/pseuds/beewithaflowercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendla thinks she's selfish and Hanschen just trying to be a supportive friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

Hanschen heard the door slam open and then shut and a bag drop to the ground. He placed the strawberry he had just picked up back into the bowl. He knew who was home and exactly how their day had went. 

“Rough day Wendla?” He asked as she threw herself into a chair at the breakfast bar. 

“Yes Hanschen, it was very rough. Thanks for inquiring,” She put her head on her arms, face down on the table. But then snaked one arm out to try and grab a strawberry from Hanschen’s bowl. She tried groping around for the bowl but he put one in her hand and it disappeared into the fortress of solitude created by her curly auburn hair. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The curls bounced a little bit to say yes. 

“Okay hang on, I still have hot water on we need rant tea. And we need to relocate to the arm chairs.” He said, already starting to grab the biggest mugs they owned from the cupboards. 

“Why?” She asked lifting her head slightly to look at him across the kitchen. 

“Because arm chairs were conceived for optimal rants, let’s go let’s go. Holding things in isn’t good for the soul,” He bustled past her with the mugs filled to the brim with tea. 

“I’m home for less than five minutes and you turn into a gossipy fifties housewife who wants to hear about my problems?” Wendla sighed as she followed him and then slumped into the arm chair. 

“I prefer to be called a modern women going through a midlife crisis at twenty, thank you. I’m much too much of a feminist to be a housewife,” Hanschen was already settled with his mug, Wendla’s on the coffee table next to her, “Spill.” He said punctuating it by taking a sip. 

“Okay,” She leaned forward to put her face on her hands, “I just don’t know what to do…can I tell you what sucks about being bi?” 

“Oh please,” Said Hanschen, her equally as bi roommate, with mock fascination. 

“Sometimes you get caught up in two different people at the same time, of different genders, and you want the little things from each gender but in one person and you want both of these people at the same time but you definitely don’t want to be in a polyamorous relationship you just want one relationship and both people and both genders and you feel like you’re being ripped in two.” She finished sitting up to drink her tea. 

Hanschen was nodding along cuddling his mug, “So tell me about them.” 

“You know them, it’s Ilse and Melchior.” 

“Okay but tell me about them as you see them. Because I see them as a political drunk, one backwards cap away from a vaping problem and a faerie queen who takes her marijuana steeped in tea.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re the worst?” Said Wendla trying to hide her smile in tea. 

“I think I’m pretty great for throwing together an impromptu bi rant for my best friend,” Smirked Hanschen. 

“Well with Ilse, she’s just so fun. She’s so adventurous and will spontaneously go hiking or walking around the forest with you or have an urban adventure to a part of town you've never been to or just stay inside all day and listen to records and eat dry cereal while dancing to indie bands. Like she’s so versatile and is up for whatever. And she’s so thoughtful and poetic and such a great storyteller. I just love to listen to her talk and laugh. She’s gorgeous. And the marijuana is for medical reasons by the way,” She added pointedly. 

“Medical reasons,” Said Hanschen with air quotes. 

“She has chronic back pain.” 

“Or a drug addiction.”

“Marijuana isn’t addictive.” 

“You haven’t told me about Melchior though,” He cut her off before they got too deep into their stances on the legalization of marijuana. 

“Yeah Melchior, well he’s a real intelligent guy. And so mature.” 

Hanschen had been sipping his tea and suddenly choked on it. 

“You haven’t seen him since college okay? He’s changed and now has a psych masters degree.” 

“Wow, he’s come so far from the guy I met doing shots in the library,” Said Hanschen critically. 

“And you’ve come so far from the guy I met having sex in our co-Ed dorm bathroom,” Said Wendla with equal if not more sass. 

“Touché, keep going,” Responded Hanschen sipping more tea. 

“He always dresses so nicely and treats me and everyone he meets so well. There are never boring conversations with him and he’s so well informed and kind of mysterious and I like that. And he’s so deep and he’s always so meaningful and gentle. I don’t want to let either of them go but I don’t want them both at once. I’m selfish,” She moaned growing frustrated with herself and resting her forehead in her hands again. 

“No no no,” Hanschen’s mug came to rest on the coffee table and he stood up walked over to Wendla and pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. Hanschen gave the best hugs, his arms felt like safety and he smelled lightly of cinnamon. 

“You are not selfish. You can figure this out, you know what’s best for you.” 

“This was supposed to help, it was supposed to become clear talking to you which person I should move forward with but now I just feel terrible and like I’m using two people,” Her voice was muffled in Hanschen’s jumper. 

“Wendla Bergmann, you could literally never use someone you’re too sweet. And don't have to know now. You have time you can figure this out,” He said soothingly. 

“And you being so critical didn’t make things better.” 

“That’s just because I don’t think there’s going to be anyone good enough for you Wen,” He said ruffling her hair. 

“Hansi.” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to put on 16 Candles and cry during the scene with her dad?” 

“Sure Wen, anything you want,” He said unwrapping her from his embrace and smiling at her. 

“You are the best friend I could ask for,” She said smiling in way that suggested she was doing it instead of crying. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me how I can improve. 
> 
> First fic posted ever and there are probably some mistakes 
> 
> Sorry


End file.
